The Desire and the Conquest
by TheGirlWithTheDragonNecklace
Summary: Request from RarelyWritten, a bagginshield with smut. And feels at the start.
1. Chapter 1

The Desire and the Conquest

He woke with a start. His whole body quaked with fear at the thought of his nightmare, the worst dream that he keeps having. The dream starts peaceful at first, the calm before the storm, the dreaded battle to end all battles, supposedly. But that's never how things work out, is it?

The dream always starts the same, you'd have thought he would have gotten used to it, or consciously forced himself awake. But alas, this was not in his power, or fate would not allow him to be free from his suffering. In the dream, Thorin was there (because no dream would be complete or worthy of the name without him), and he was lying in a field of luscious, emerald grass dotted with yellow, pink and purple speckles that he soon realised were flowers. It shouldn't have taken him so long to reach the conclusion, but Thorin was lying on the grass, so why would he bother to look at flowers when there was a perfect god lying before him? The scene looked so surreal and wonderful but that's when Bilbo started to realise that something was wrong. Thorin, though lying perfectly still, wasn't breathing. Panic flooded over him and he gulped for breath as he raced over and knelt next to the dying man, his…friend. And in his heart, something far more.

The scene around him vanished and was replaced with the cries of battle, the bloodlust of orcs, elves and dwarves. And one Hobbit's, as Bilbo was enraged at the picture before him, Thorin's chest was bleeding, and there was a dagger in it. He closed his eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream, a beg for help, for someone, anyone. But no one came. He was alone, alone with the pain and the torture of it was too much to bear. If anyone had come up behind him and put a sword through his chest, he would not have been sad to die. He would have relished the thought of being reunited with Thorin once more. Because Thorin would never look at him again, never laugh at his jokes or his clumsiness, never tease him about his handkerchiefs. He would never be able to see Thorin look up at him, gazing into his soul with his penetrating eyes. He would never hear his deep laugh, or listen to the sound of Thorin's deep, majestic voice as he wound everyone up to take action in a spur of the moment speech. He started aching in his heart and he kissed Thorin's brow, before pulling out his own blade and, whilst looking at Thorin's face, he pushed the dagger through his heart. He barely felt a thing because nothing could be more painful than losing Thorin.

Bilbo pushed the memory of his nightmare aside. No, he had not killed himself and Thorin had not died. Sure, it had looked like he was going to for a moment, and he may have considered killing himself (not that he'd admit that to anyone), but fate decided that Thorin was not done living yet. And so Bilbo was spared of the pain and the torment that he had felt when he saw Thorin draw his last breath. No, not his last breath, he quarrelled with himself. Thorin was alive and oh shit, was actually on his way here for tea! He checked his pocket watch, a gift from the elves, and it was already nine o'clock. That made Thorin exactly two hours and oh, now one minute late. Always fucking late. And on a big night too, not that Thorin would know it. It had been a year since they had won the battle that had earned the title of The Battle of Five Armies. Or at least, that's what Bilbo called it in his book. He didn't think it had caught on yet, but damn would he make it.

Knock, knock.

Bilbo held his breath, put on his most polite face and opened the door with a bow.

"Bilbo, Bilbo, how glad I am to see you." Thorin said with a good-natured handshake. His hands were almost always so smooth, Bilbo thought.

"Likewise Thorin. And might I say, well met." Bilbo smiled, remembering the time when twelve dwarves cursed his doorstep with their well mets, and their bloody insatiable appetites.

Thorin entered his home and took off his fur coat. Only Thorin would think to wear a fur coat in the middle of summer, Bilbo rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Thorin didn't notice.

"Ah, I see you have prepared fish, chips and cheese. An odd combination, I must admit." Thorin's eyes crinkled when he spoke, Bilbo noticed and blushed.

"Cheese is to honour an occasion you might remember." Bilbo murmured softly, nostalgic with the memories.

"Honouring friends is one thing I will always remember. Perhaps a toast to Filli and Killi? My comrades, brothers in all but name, may they rest in peace." Thorin toasted, downing his champagne in one go. Bilbo followed suit.

"Oh, did you hear that Tauriel had her child? Two boys, one looks like Killi and one looks like Filli. She named them that too." Bilbo spoke softly, a tear gently sliding down his cheek as he remembering their deaths in the great battle.

Thorin's eyes were misty too, although he'd never have admitted it. He was suddenly remorseful, regretful, wishing that he had done more to save his brothers, or more in life to honour them. He had funded a memorial at the site of their deaths that shone in the sun and moonlight alike. He thought that would make them smile in death.

"Thorin, you know they chose to fight. And you had no idea that we would win. We all thought that we would fail. They fought for love and for yours and their home. They would hate to see you full of regret when you could be living the life that they can't." Bilbo pleaded with him, having seen the look in his eyes.

"Fine. If we are to live the life they can't, I think about say, twenty shots should be enough right?" Thorin's eyes twinkled with mischief and Bilbo knew he couldn't resist even though these were dangerous waters that he was plunging into.

Twenty shots, a short game of poker and a sudden suggestion of truth or dare, and Bilbo found himself face to face with Thorin's ah, well for lack of a better or sexier word, cock.

And Thorin was smiling now, his eyebrows arching up, waiting for Bilbo to perform the dare.

When Thorin had suggested sucking his cock for a dare, Bilbo had thought he was kidding. But when Thorin started pulling down his pants and pushing Bilbo's head towards there, he realised that no, it wasn't a joke and yes, one of his sexual fantasies was about to come true, unbeknownst to Thorin.

And his cock was fucking huge. He licked the head and contemplated how he was going to fit this gigantic beast inside his mouth. Then he thought he was overthinking and should just go for it. So he did.

He licked it all the way up and then slowly wrapped his mouth around it and inched it slowly down his throat. Thorin was moaning and Bilbo looked up to see the desire and lust in his eyes. He must have been going too slowly because in the next minute, Thorin's hand was pushing on the back of Bilbo's head, forcing his entire cock into Bilbo's mouth.

And it was fucking fantastic.

He licked, sucked and deep throated with ecstasy, all the while hearing Thorin's appreciative moans and delighting when he heard Thorin moan his name. Maybe he'd dreamt about this too, even touched himself to the thought of Bilbo's mouth around his cock. And that thought made him moan, causing vibrations to run along Thorin's cock and he thrust one more time into Bilbo's mouth and then a flow of cum ran down Bilbo's throat, and he lapped it up with eagerness. Thorin smiled down at him and knelt down in front of Bilbo.

"Now it's your turn." Thorin whispered into his ear, seductively and fucking sexy as.

Thorin leant down and took Bilbo's cock in his mouth, going all the way in without hesitation. He licked and sucked and it was all Bilbo could do to not come. And then Thorin started moaning and the vibrations ran all through his body before, finally, he gave in and just screamed Thorin's name as he exploded in Thorin's mouth. He watched Thorin swallow it with hungry eyes and then he collapsed on the floor. Thorin lay down with him and pulled him closed. They held each other and Bilbo finally managed to say what had been on his mind all night, the reason he had asked Thorin to come over for dinner.

"Thorin?" He murmured into his ear.

"Yes?" Thorin replied, nuzzling Bilbo's neck.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed Thorin's lips softly, gently.

"I love you too." Thorin replied and kissed Bilbo with a passion that set his heart and body on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bilbo woke the next morning, he rolled over to greet the love of his life, relief flooding through his body as he realised that yes, fucking yes, he had confessed, he had finally confessed. It had taken him over a year, but what can he say, he's a slow mover. Hobbits take their time, with everything.

So, he went to greet Thorin and he felt the bed next to him, expecting to feel Thorin's warmth and to pull him closer, but the bed was empty.

What?

Bilbo sat up and called out Thorin's name, but he received no response. The house was quiet, so silent that you could have hear a pin drop. Thorin was nowhere to be found, and rest assured, Bilbo searched the place head to toe. There was no trace that he had even been there. Bilbo collapsed to the floor, head in his hands and cried. He sobbed, loudly, miserably and dramatically, although that was just a side effect from his awesomeness. He poured his heart out into his tears, then turned to write in his diary, the one he wrote in when he feels sad, depressed and melancholy.

"Dear Diary,

Well, today was the worst day of my life and last night was the best night of my life. I finally told Thorin, can you believe it? Yet, when I woke this morning, he was gone. And my heart has been torn into a thousand pieces; my soul has been ripped in half. A part of me, the best part of me, is missing and I will never be the same again. What if he pretends last night didn't happen? I cannot go on to pretend we are only friends. Maybe he woke this morning and thought that it was a mistake. I cannot bear him to think that, or worse yet, regret it. But how could he do this? There was no note; no whisper in my ear. He didn't cook me breakfast, he didn't want to see my face when he woke up. No doubt he stood up, realised what he had done, and ran and now I'll never see him again. But how could I live through that? The answer; I could not. I will never be able to live without Thorin again. The old Bilbo, the Bilbo before the journey there and back again, he would have laughed at the mess I am now. Particularly laughed at my attraction to a man, even if he is a king and the reason I have so many riches. Damn Sackville-Bagginses trying to steal them though. I'm getting distracted, which is good, I need distraction, but the pain is still there. Thinking about it, not thinking about it; it doesn't change anything.

Maybe he's off with a girl, maybe he's straight, but he could at least man the fuck up and confront me, you know? Courtesy, courtesy is supposed to be the main domain of a king. Fucking Thorin should know how to say dude, I'm sorry, but I'm straight. But no, apparently I don't deserve that much. Apparently, I'm worthless. I am so worthless, nothing will ever take away the fact that he left me, when I needed him to be there. He can't fix this, he won't fix this, my world has ended, I am done with this.

-Bilbo Baggins"

He signed his name and took out the all-too familiar noose. He had come close once; right after the battle, when he thought of all the death, the pain, Killi, Filli, and he had just tied it around his neck and then he had heard a knock on the door. It was Thorin, and he made Bilbo's world bright. Bilbo hadn't looked at the noose since. But he needed it now; it was time to end this, time to join Killi and Filli, time to part ways with the cruel world.

Then he heard the front door opening.

*CREAK*

"Bilbo?" Thorin called softly, in case Bilbo was asleep. Bilbo could smell something from the bakery, although it took him a moment to place it; croissants. Thorin hadn't left him, how could he have been so stupid? He'd gone to get them breakfast. BREAKFAST, for crying out loud. Man, what a fool he had been. He was part Took though, he supposed. That would explain his folly. That, and the fact that he was man; or at least, all women saw men as folly.

He quickly hopped down and pulled the noose off his neck, but the damage was done. Thorin had seen what he about to do, and a single, lonely tear fell down Bilbo's cheek. Thorin rushed forwards and caught the tear with his finger, gently wiping it away. He pulled Bilbo closed to him and Bilbo cherished the warmth. Thorin simply held him, simply swaying him a little, as though Bilbo was a child that needed comfort. Which he was in some ways, he guessed. He just enjoyed the warmth and tried to think of what would happen when they'd have to discuss this.

But they never did; it seemed that Thorin had read the situation perfectly, understood exactly why Bilbo had attempted it. Bilbo was given this impression when Thorin whispered into his ear.

"I couldn't live without you either, Bilbo. You're the yin to my yang, the feng to my shui, the Ring to my Sauron, the Tauriel to my Killi-"

At this point, Bilbo interrupted him. Why the fuck was he Tauriel?

"Thorin, I am not the Tauriel to your Killi. You're my Tauriel." He yelled in Thorin's ear and, to prove his point, threw Thorin onto the bed and forcefully kissed him. He was going to get rough and prove his dominance; there was no fucking way Thorin would get away with that.

He stripped Thorin and himself of their clothes and order Thorin to roll over, onto his stomach. He grabbed the lube, where Thorin couldn't see, and prepared his fingers and his hard cock. He knew he was rushing this; normally he liked to build up to this moment, but this was no time for patience. This was time for a lesson, a punishment of sorts. A punishment that would bring pleasure.

He inserted one finger, and Thorin moaned in surprise and ecstasy. Bilbo could tell it was going to be his first time, and knowing that gave him a sudden thrill, and more desire. He was filled with even more anticipation and man, this was going to be so good.

He slowly added more fingers until he knew Thorin was ready. And, abandoning all attempts of being gentle and loving, he slammed his hard dick into Thorin and they both moaned in pleasure. He thrust himself in Thorin and out, enjoying the sounds that Thorin was making.

"B-bilbo, oh, don't stop, oh gods, yes, ahh." Thorin moaned loudly, and then he surprised Bilbo by letting out a solitary scream of pleasure, and Bilbo was worried that the neighbours would hear.

He decided to speed things up, and thrust into Thorin faster, harder, and he found the perfect spot, hitting Thorin's prostate. Thorin made an unearthly, inhuman scream of lust, desire, passion; the word to describe the sound was unavailable to Bilbo. And when he made that scream, Bilbo came, more than he had ever done in his life. He'd always imagined this moment; he'd had wet dreams of this, he'd wanked to this, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to this ultimate pleasure, the screams that Thorin made and knowing that Bilbo had made him cum, as he'd discovered after running his hand down Thorin's member to check. Satisfied that Thorin had learnt his lesson, he rolled him over and collapsed on top of him.

"I love you, Baggins." Thorin grinned cheekily and his voice was so deep and majestic and stirred up a feeling in Bilbo's heart.

"I love you too, Oakenshield." Bilbo smiled, sticking to the last name thing.

Thorin suddenly grinned and chuckled; Bilbo was curious as to why.

"What is it?" He smiled lazily at Thorin, staring at his beautiful eyes.

"I was just remembering this joke about you." Thorin was still chuckling, and staring back into Bilbo's eyes.

"What joke?" Demanded Bilbo, wondering who was joking at his expense.

"Some kids have this nickname for you; Dildo Swaggins." Thorin grinned and ducked his head in guilt.

Bilbo did something very unexpected then; he burst out laughing, howling, as tears rolled down his cheeks; Thorin had always had this uncanny ability to make him laugh. And he could use this laughter right now; he could use Thorin forever. Not use as in use and abuse, use him as in he would need him forever. He knew it was too soon, but he couldn't wait any longer. HE acted on impulse and got down on one knee, grabbing a stale Cheezle ring and said in a majestic voice, or his attempt at a majestic voice:

"Thorin Oakenshield, I promise to love you, to hold you, to make love to you, to make you scream my name, to not tell you off when you burn the fish, to battle with you, fight for you, save your life whether you want it or not. I swear I will do this, on this day and for all my days, until my dying breath. Thorin, my love, my heart, will you marry me?" Bilbo poured out his heart and soul.

Thorin smiled, took the ring and slid it onto his finger before replying.

"Yes, but only if you tell everyone upon request that I'm the Killi, you're the Tauriel." Thorin winked mischievously.

"So, let me get this straight, you want people to think that you're the topper in this situation?" Bilbo clarified, eyes dangerously narrowing.

"Yes." Thorin replied honestly.

"Fuck you, Thorin." Bilbo snarled and glared at him.

"That can be arranged." Thorin whispered seductively.

And so, it was arranged.


End file.
